A Date To Remember
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Maddie's first date! What will her Father and brothers think about this? please r&r! Oneshot! Complete!


**A/N Another one-shot! YAY! Thanx to everyone who reviewed Maddie, her Mom, and the Mall!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Patrick and Robin but Teddy, Maddie, and Robbie are mine. MUHUHAHAHA!**

"Maddie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimmy Green asked coming up to where Maddie was sitting with her best friend Vanessa Morgan, Kristina Corinthos, and two other girls.

"Sure." Maddie said getting up and waving to her friends before following Jimmy a little ways away. They were outside for lunch. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Maddie asked her brown eyes twinkling as she gave him a dimpled smile.

"I wanted to know if…" Jimmy started. Maddie smiled at the brown haired blue eyed boy encouragingly "You'd like to go out this weekend?" Jimmy asked.

"I'd love to! Where do you want to go?" Maddie asked flashing him another one of her biggest smiles.

"We could see a movie?"

"All right. Saturday?" Maddie asked.

"That sounds good." Maddie glanced over his shoulder and spotted her brothers coming over. _Crap._

"Hey Teddy, Robbie." Maddie said smiling. Jimmy looked slightly nervous at the appearance of her brothers.

"Hey, Maddie, so what is it you and Green here were talking about?" Teddy asked glancing between the two.

"Oh ya know this and that." Maddie said vaguely flashing them a smile. Her brothers didn't look amused.

"This?" Teddy questioned.

"That?" Robbie wondered.

"Oh well we talked about um the basketball game on Friday, I was telling him how we cheerleaders can't wait to see you guys play. Speaking of which, don't you guys want to like head over there and like practice?" Maddie asked smiling at her brothers.

"Yeah, sure." Teddy said smiling at Maddie.

"We'll just take Jimmy, here with us." Robbie said not missing a beat.

"Umm, Jimmy and I were kinda having a conversation." Maddie tried.

"And now…" Teddy started.

"It's done." Robbie finished leading Jimmy away from Maddie. _Crap, those two really need to get a life. They've both been on dates so why do they care if I go out?_

"So, Green, what else were you talking to my sister about?" Robbie asked.

"Uh, nothing really."

"Is that so?" Teddy asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Hey, Jeremy Green here and my sister just had a whole conversation about nothing." Teddy said calling Jeremy Morgan over. Jeremy was the son of Jason and Courtney Morgan. He had grown up with the triplets, his younger sister Vanessa was best friends with Maddie and he considered Maddie as a second younger sister. Vanessa was his twin but he was ten whole minutes older then her.

"Really?" Jeremy said blue eyes boring into Jimmy's. He had mastered 'the stare'a s taught by Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Jimmy was thinking…_Crap, now the mob is involved. Great just Great!_

"Uh, yeah." Jeremy said aloud.

"Are you sure about that?" Jeremy asked.

"Positive."

"Good, because I'd hate to think that you were lying to me." Jeremy said. Teddy flashed him a smile, and Robbie smirked.

"Yeah, no lying here."

"Good." Jeremy said throwing Jimmy a basketball. "Let's play." He'd drop this for now but Jeremy, Teddy and Robbie all knew they weren't finished here.

**Later at home…**

"Dad, that Green kid asked Maddie out." Teddy said acting on his suspicions.

"What?" Patrick asked looking at his daughter; he wasn't letting his little girl go out with anyone.

"Yeah, he asked her out at lunch!" Robbie said joining in.

"Really?" Patrick asked.

"DAD!" Maddie shrieked. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Maddie screamed. Two gfloors up Robin heard the yelling and headed down.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking frazzled.

"Jimmy Green asked me to got to the movies with him this weekend and those cave men over there don't want me to go out with him!"

"Patrick?" Robin asked warningly. Maddie smirked.

"Robin, she's too young to be going on a date!"

"Hmm, I seem to remember a certain person letting Robbie and Teddy go out on a date in what was it? The 5th grade? Maddie is in 8th grade! If she wants to go out with this Jimmy then she has every right to!" Robin said glaring at him as though daring him to refuse her.

"I want to meet him first."

"Fine." Robin responded. Maddie groaned. Teddy and Robbie smirked.

"I'll kill you!" Maddie screamed at her brothers as soon as her parents left the room.

"What are you going to do from down there?" Teddy asked referring to the fact that her and Robbie were a good eight inches taller then her and still growing where as she had stopped growing.

"This." Maddie said picking up her purse hitting Teddy in the stomach with it causing him to double over and then spinning around and doing the same thing to Robbie, before storming up the stairs into her room and slamming the door.

**Saturday night…**

Ding-dooooooong

"I'll get it." Teddy called answering the door.

"Hello Green." Teddy said stepping back and letting him in. "You can wait in here." He added leading him into the living room. Robin came rushing down the stairs to intercept her sons.

"Hello, Jimmy. Would you like anything to drink? I'm Maddie's Mom." Robin said kindly before glaring at her sons.

"Is this him?" Robert asked coming into the house unannounced.

"Dad!" Robin said warningly. _Great now the spies come in. _

"What?" Robert asked.

"You know perfectly well what."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!" Robin said. _The whole family is nuts. _

"So, where exactly do you plan on taking my daughter?" Patrick asked coming down the stairs.

"To the movies."

"What are you going to see?"

"I'm going to let Maddie pick."

"You didn't plan this out yet?" Patrick asked. Maddie came rushing down the stairs wearing khaki skirt and pink sweater set.

"All right we'll just be going now."

"Nonsense." Robert said. "You two should stay and have dinner.

"MOM!" Maddie screamed.

"Teddy, Robbie go to your rooms. Dad, meet me in the kitchen. NOW!" Robin ordered. "And you, Patrick say goodbye to Maddie, she's leaving now."

"Have her back by eight-thirty."

"DAD! Teddy and Robbie get to stay out until ten-thirty!"

"Eight." Patrick said.

"That's not fair!" Maddie said.

"Seven-thirty."

"Let's go, Jimmy." Maddie said pulling him out the door.

**Later that night…**

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Maddie said smiling at him.

'Me too, we'll have to go out again.' Jimmy responded.

"Yeah, we will." Maddie said smiling. Jimmy leaned down to kiss her but to both his and Maddie's dismay the porch light snapped on and out stepped her brothers.

"You're late." Teddy said.

"Dad's mad." Robbie added.

"It's 7:45." Maddie responded.

"Your curfew was 7:30, Dad wants you inside." Teddy said.

"Now." Robbie added.

"I have to go, bye Jimmy."

"Bye, Maddie.

"See ya later, Green." Robbie and Teddy responded pushing Maddie inside and shutting the door.

"MADELINE ANASTASIA DEVANE-SCORPIO DRAKE! Where were you?"

"I was at the movie."

"You're late."

"You're unfair."

"You're grounded go to your room."

"Good, like I want to be down here anyway." Maddie said storming out of the rokm and up the stairs. Two floors up they heard a door slam.

**A/N Lool. Hope everyone liked! Review pelase!**


End file.
